


Longing

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nightime visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: “I can’t help but be annoyed. It’s so lame, but I wanna sleep clinging to you everyday.”A one shot based on these lyrics from Chikai!





	Longing

It was nighttime when Vanitas brought her back to her bedroom, just a little past midnight, not that time mattered here. He led her to her bed and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, holding her close before fading away into the shadows, leaving before Lea or Merlin could sense his presence and come.

With a small sigh Kairi changed into her pajamas and tucked herself into bed, reaching for the fat chocobo plushie he’d brought her from another world. It was black, unlike any other chocobo she’d seen, and she nicknamed it “Ni-Ni” after him. The name had made his nose wrinkle at first, though when she told him it was so she’d think of him every time she said the name, he warmed up to it a little more.

Despite the warm heavy blankets and her fluffy chocobo plushie in her arms, she felt a tightness in her chest. She fidgeted on the bed, tossing and turning until the blankets were wrapped around her.

Being surrounded by the blanket helped a little, but she still felt suffocated in a way, almost claustrophobic despite craving for more touch. 

That’s when she realized what it was she was feeling. She was touch starved, and she was craving affection and love. A small whine escaped her, knowing that was something she wouldn’t be able to get. Lea wasnt very cuddly, despite always ruffling her hair and wrapping an arm over her shoulders. Merlin was definitely out of the question, and it was too late to go to Aerith or Yuffie’s house. 

Looking down at her plushie, she thought back to Vanitas, and felt a longing to be with him, despite having just been with him. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine his arms around her, though it was definitely nothing compared to the real thing.

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then twenty. Sleep failed to come to her, and tossed and turned before sitting up, sighing in frustration.

She wasn’t able to sleep, her body feeling achy and uncomfortable.

Who knew when she’d see Vanitas though, they never knew when they’d see each other, with her training and him on missions all the time. Whenever he was on a mission to capture her he’d pretend to kidnap her and take her on a date instead, then would come back empty handed, saying she got away

Though she hates that she had been kidnapped before, she always looked forward to these kidnapping sessions, though Vanitas always had fun tying her up to sell the act. It was nice being carried in his arms though, and they’d have a good laugh afterwards.

With a sigh she flopped onto her back, staring at the glow in the dark stars that covered the ceiling, illuminating the room with a soft pink light. Ni Ni rested by her arm, and she wished that he was the real thing, missing him terribly. 

“He’d probably think I’m lame,” she chuckled sadly, her heart falling at the thought. “I just... I want him to be here... I want to hold onto him tonight..”

Every night really, though tonight she wished this desperately. 

 

Vanitas relished in having her in his arms, savoring the kiss before letting her go and returning to his room in the Organization’s castle. 

The white walls were a stark contrast to the soft pinks and oranges of Kairi’s room that came from the stars that decorated her ceiling. His room was either an irritatingly bright white, or pitch black.   
The bed was black, having grabbed some black sheets and blankets to contrast the white room. There were no decorations, no trinkets. Nothing.

The dark didn’t bother him, but it was lonesome and empty. More than once he’d gone to Kairi’s room just so he could revel in her light and warmth.

He lied down under the covers, the lights turning off and leaving him in the dark, save for the soft light from the city outside of the window. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore how empty and silent the room was, how little warmth resonated in it, barely noticeable but enough to be irritating once you did. 

Only after meeting Kairi and visiting her room had he realized how cold his room was, how there was nothing that would make it warmer. Every night had been spent longing for her warmth, to hold her close and never let her go.

She was the only thing that made him feel complete or whole, since Ven had been nowhere to be seen for years, her light made him feel whole. 

Besides that, she just made him happy. She always seemed to be bright, which he wasn’t sure if it was because she was a Princess of Heart, or if that was just how she was. Either way, he loved being around her, she made everything better. 

His arms ached dully, and he rolled to his side, hugging a pillow to ease the ache. Closing his eyes, he pretended it was Kairi, that she was here, and he was holding her. 

The pillow held none of her warmth. Not the softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, or her scent of the ocean. It was just cloth, and he began to get annoyed as the minutes passed.

Growling, he threw the blankets aside and vanished from the room.

 

Her eyes snapped open as another presence filled the room, and she rolled to her side, sitting up and scanning the room. A soft sigh of relief escaped her at the sight of Vanitas, not just because she had been longing to see him, but also because it was him and not a stranger or predator.  
Vanitas seemed to relax when he saw her, though she figured it was just her kind playing tricks on her. The tension released from her shoulders, and she smiled fondly at the sight of him.

“Vani, what’s wrong? Are you okay.”she kept her voice low, not wanting to alarm Lea or Merlin that someone was here, despite the rooms basically being soundproof.

He stiffened at the question, chewing his lip while looking around. It seemed he couldn’t think of an excuse, and he turned around as if to leave.

Her eyes widened slightly, not wanting him to go. “Wait!” He paused, slowly turning around, looking at he with both worry and almost, relief was it? She couldn’t tell.

“Can.. will you stay with me?” A pink hue painted her cheeks, though she hoped he would think it was cause of the lighting and not that she was embarrassed to ask.

Within a second he was at the edge of her bed, his hand hovering over the blanket, his yellow eyes trained on her as he silently asked permission. A smile appeared on her face, and she moved over so he’d have room. 

He crawled under her warm soft blankets, yellow Paupu fruits covering the dark blue blanket. For a few minutes they both lied in silence, stiff as the awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere drifted around them, neither one knowing whether it was okay or not to ask for the others touch. 

Kairi was the first to move, inching closer until she was a forearms length away from him. Honestly, she would have been satisfied if that was how they stayed for the night, being that close alone helped her relax and calm down enough to sleep.  
It surprised her when Vanitas’s arm coiled around her waist, pulling her flush against him. A bright blush appeared on both person’s faces, though her face was hidden in his chest.

They both relaxed instantly at the contact, letting out a soft sigh as their bodies touched. Her hands were pinned between her chest and his abdomen, but she still snuggled closer, her cheek pressed against his chest, she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

One arm held her securely to him, his other arm resting under her head as a pillow, his hand gently stroking her hair.

Closing her eyes, she smiled happily, letting out a small noise as he rubbed her back with his hand. It felt nice to be with him, and she was so thankful he had come over.

“Hey Vani?” She asked softly, feeling his chin rest on the top of her head as he looked down. “Why did you come tonight?”

She heard him suck in a breath, sighing softly as he held her closer to him. “The World That Never Was is cold and lifeless. You’re warm, and you have life and light with you. You.. you make me feel calm, and happy, and safe. I came because I needed you.. I needed your warmth and light, to have My Princess with me.”

A bright smile erupted on her face, her heart warming at his words. She wriggled as she moved away from him a little, it taking him a moment to release her, not wanting to let her go. She rested her head next to his on the pillow, smiling softly as she pecked his lips.

“I needed you here with me, I missed you, and I needed someone to hold on to and to be close to. I’m happy you came, and you’re always welcome here.”

It was his turn to smile, and she loved watching the grin appear on his face.

His hand cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her passionately, warming her from head to toe. After a few moments of a wonderful kiss, he released from it, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

“Princess... can you sleep on your stomach?”

Her brow furrowed in utter confusion at the question, and he laughed at the change in her expression. Slowly she nodded, but before she could as why he’d pulled her close and rolled onto his back, her laying on top of him on her stomach.  
She smiled brightly as his arms went around her, linking behind her waist; her hands resting next to her chin.

They were as close as they could possibly be, and both felt a great calm wash over them. Kairi was relieving the touch and love she’d been desiring, and Vanitas was surrounded by her light and warmth.

He sat up a little, grabbing a few pillows to prop his head against, and she flipped onto her back, resting her head against his chest, her body pressed to his. His hands were still linked around her waist, though it rested on her lap, her hands linked over his.

A soft kiss was pressed onto her head, and she looked up, receiving a small peck on the lips. She closed her eyes, and felt herself able to let sleep take over, safe and warm in Vanitas’s arms, his legs on either side of her.

She fell asleep easily, and no nightmares came that night, as though Vanitas was shielding her from them.

 

Vanitas rested easy as well, Kairi’s light warding off any nightmares or memories from plaguing his sleep.

When morning came, Vanitas awoke first. At first he was confused to where he was, and he looked around before remembering last night. Looking down, he smiled at the sight of Kairi asleep in his arms, and he held her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

A small noise escaped her at the kiss, and his heart melted at how adorable she was. Looking over to his right, he spotted the fat plushie he’d given her on their first date, and he reached over to grab it, placing it in her arms.

As soon as the chocobo was in her arms she curled around it, snuggling with it as she pressed herself closer to him in her sleep. He gently stroked her hair, enjoying this quiet moment in the morning. It was peaceful, and was unlike all of the lonely mornings he was used to. 

Eventually she woke up, and she groaned and yawned as she rolled to her side, causing Vanitas to grunt as her elbow dug into his stomach. 

He watched her eyes snap open in confusion and fear, and he chuckled, gently stroking her hair. “It’s me, don’t worry.”

She sighed softly, and the feeling of it rippled throughout him. His eyes followed her arm as she moved Ni Ni out of her arms, rolling onto her stomach so she could hug him, her cheek on his chest.

“Morning, I love you.”

She’d said the words a few times, but it never failed to make his heart warm and send a tingly feeling throughout him. Tilting his head down, he kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

“I love you too Kairi,” he said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

Her head turned to look up at him, a shocked but bright smile on her face.

“That’s the first time you’ve said that to me Vanitas.”

Blinking in surprise, he realized she was right, and he adjusted their position, sitting up and holding her close. She moved as he shifted, and for a second he thought she was gonna move away, but instead she sat on his lap, straddling him with her arms resting on his shoulders, his hands on her waist.

“Then let me say it again,” he leaned close, pausing just before their lips touched. “I love you Princess.”

His lips then met hers, and they shared a slow, soft kiss, her fingers gently tangling themselves into his hair.

They parted after a few moments, and she hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder, her head leaning against his while she pulled herself closer. As she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, closing his eyes at the warm embrace.

A knock at the door came, and they both froze, their eyes snapping open.

“Hey Lil’ Red, you up?” He recognized the voice as Lea’s, and stayed deadly still.

“Yeah I’m up!” Kairi called out.

“Training in five, Merlin told me to tell you.”

She assured him she’d be there for it, and they listened as his footsteps walked away from the door. When they could no longer be heard, Vanitas let out the breath he’d been holding, kissing her cheek before setting her on the bed and standing.  
“I should get going.” She seemed to deflate at his words, and he thought for a moment before saying “thank you... for letting me stay the night.”

Her smile was on her face once more, and she shook her head. “You don’t have to thank me, you’re welcome any time.”

With a nod of his head, he opened a corridor, pausing to look back at her.

“Could.... could I come back again tonight?”

The smile on her face brightened, and he couldn’t help but smile as well. “Of course! I’ll be waiting.”  
Walking back over to her, he stole another kiss, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb gently rubbing it before he parted from it. Golden eyes met Violet ones, and he smiled softly. 

“I won’t keep you waiting long, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all liked the fic, it was a fun quick one to write, based on the lyrics from Utada Hikaru’s Lyrics in “Chikai!”  
> Lemme know what your favorite part was or what you thought about it by leaving a review!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
